Peace Love Jonas& Drama?
by lalalorenxxlovesjb
Summary: A humorous love story. With a bit of drama...: read


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (they are real life people!); I do own parts of the story and plot, my friends helped.**

**Note: CAUTION!  This story is a 3-part story…so it may be LONG. But good. You can also find this story on Dana's&Shelby's fanfic page. Thier pen names are danajo or wolfangel182. So check thiers out too!!**

**Hey this is Shelby, Loren, and Dana. we created this awesome new fan fic together. Without the teamwork that we had to have in order to make this, well…then this story may have never been. okay, so...here is the ages of everybody, so no one will get mixed up. The year is 2008.**

**Shelby: 18 years**

**Loren: 15 years & eleven months old : **

**Dana: 17 years old**

**Jacque: 18 years & eleven months old**

**Michael: 20 years old, Loren's brother.**

**Joe Jonas: 18**

**Nick Jonas: 15 & ten months old haha**

**Kevin Jonas: 20**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**HERE WE GO **

It was the middle of July just a week before Shelby's birthday when, Loren heard the doorbell ring and ran to answer the door. Shelby and Dana stood there with the goofiest grins on their faces. "I can't believe that the Jonas Brothers are giving your brother his big break!" Shelby said with a big grin as she began to daydream. "No kidding!!!!" both Loren and Dana screamed together. "Finally…our ride is here," Loren's brother, Michael said. Loren jumped up. She didn't notice that her brother was standing right behind her. Shelby smiled, "Right, a round trip to California." "Oh, I forgot that Shelby was driving, save us!" Dana cried out dramatically. "Har dee har har" Shelby said sarcastically.

Every one grabbed their bags and piled into Shelby's blue Chevy Colorado Avalanche. "Wow, it's really roomy!" Loren exclaimed. She of course was sitting in front, leaving both Michael and Dana to have the back seat. "Off we go." Shelby said leaving Loren's house. Loren gave one of those "yay me" kind of claps as we left.

"We're going to meet the Jonas Brothers!!" Dana said for the millionth time. "Ya ya, we got it already!" Michael said, "I want you three to NOT get star struck and go crazy!" Loren snickered. "Dude... how many times have I told ya? NICK J IS OFF THE CHAIN!" Her brother slapped his head again. "Yeah, but Joe is HOTT." "Yea he is… but Nick is HOTTERRRR" Loren & Shelby started arguing. The rest of the way was filled with teenage voices singing Year 3000, pronounced YERRR 3000 by the girls' haha. & Of course Please Be Mine & Kids of the Future.

Loren: "WE"RE HEREEEE!!"

Mike: "Stop saying that I KNOWWW!!"

Loren: "Geez, if it wasn't for me dear brother, then you wouldn't even know about the JB!! Soo...uh...guess what! We're HERREEE hehehehehe"

Loren, Dana and Shelby began to giggle. Today was the concert (An early morning concert) and they had a limousine to take them back to their hotel where they are supposedly having suites.

Dana was freaking out. "Oh.my.god.oh.my.god.oh.my.god!! Hehehehe…yay."

"Uh, Dana, did you by any chance have a Red Bull?? BecauseIdid&Ihadayummyummy oneeee. " Loren asked speaking superduper fast.

"Noooo. I had a SUGAR FREE RedBull" Dana said spinning.

"Oh my god. We're doomed. And stop spinning, Dana!!" Shelby groaned, slapping her forehead the way Dana always did.

"Hey, it could have been worse. YOU could have had one more drink of ice tea and then what? Huh? We'd get kicked out of the concert, because everyone would think you were drunk!" Dana said to Shelby with a grin.

"Hey, Loren showed me that vid of you at Dana's house and you had ice tea. What was that song you were singing?? 'Stop The Rock'?" Mike asked.

"I don't know what you're taking about." Shelby said facing away from the group with her arms crossed and a blush on her face.

"Sure Shelby. Sure." Loren said with a smug look on her face.

"Oh burn." Dana grinned.

**At the Concert**

Shelby, Loren and Dana stood right in front row. They were screaming very loud for Mike when he came on, but once The Jonas Brothers came on, the screams stopped as they sang every line, well except Dana, Loren and Shelby knew most songs from heart, but once it came to the brand new songs, Shelby didn't know the songs that well so she too stopped singing. Loren was enticed by Nick, but she was singing with a "love struck" smile on her face.

**After the Concert**

Shelby, Loren and Dana saw the limousine that they would be taking.

"OMG!!!! It's a Hummer limousine." Shelby screamed.

"Gosh I didn't realize that you'd be so excited." Mike said. "Okay, here is the order of coming out. Loren first, then Dana and finally Shelby. And wait until the butler sticks his hand in for you."

"Why?" The three girls said in unison.

"Just please do what I say and I'll introduce you to the Jonas Brothers personally."

The three girls grinned and got in the Hummer limousine, they didn't see the three butlers who got in the front seat. Mike got in a separate limousine.

"To bad we can't see who's up front." Dana whined.

"No kidding." Shelby said while trying to press the button again.

"Stop that Shelby, your gonna break it!" Loren freaked out.

They could hear the butlers laughing in the front. Apparently, they had locked the dividing visor thing so that the girls couldn't roll it down.

The limousine came to a halt. Three butlers got out the front. The back door opened, a hand came in, and Loren took the hand. Then another hand came in, Dana took the hand. Shelby could hear Dana gasp and a "shhh." Finally the third hand came in, Shelby took it very slowly. It turned out that Mike had surprised them with…

Loren: -whispering- "Ohhh…jeez". Letting go of Nick's hand, well trying to .

Dana: "HOLYY ljdalfjdsklj!!!" Squishing Joe's, but Joe just laughed.

Shelby: "Oh my good lord…" reluctant to hold Kevin's.

Loren was hysterical, inside of course. She was shy & especially around these boys! She was trying not to faint. Shelby was trying to keep standing while Dana was…well…being Dana. She & Joe hit it off righttt away.

Shelby: "Heyyyy!!! There's Mike!!!"

Joe: "HEYYY!"

Mike: "Hey Joe, this is Loren my sisturrr, Dana her friend, & Shelby another friend."

Dana: "YEPP & our other friend Jaks is coming laterrr if that's alright?!"

Kevin: "Yeah sure!" –He goes to talk to Shelby, Shelby turns red-

Nick: -talking shyly to Loren- "Uh…hey I'm Nick"

Loren: "Heh, yeah I know  I'm Loren" –shy smile-

Michael nudges her & she mouths shut up to him.

Joe: "so... why don't we all go inside?"

Mike: "Yeah lets."

They were all staying in a hotel. It was the middle of July & they were in California for the tour. All the parents approved...duh? 

Loren: "Holy Nic-" (she says holy nick jonas! but then Nick was about to say what? so she cut off)—"I mean bananasss! This place is amazing!"

Nick: "Sweet."

Dana: "Niceeeee"

Joe: - gives a 'joe' dance- "YEEUHH!"

Kev: "Yesss!"

Shelby: "WOAH."

Dana: -dances with Joe- "I can do a better dance."

Joe: "Your mom can!"

Dana: "Uh…no. she can't. hahaha!"

Joe: "oh ha ha very funny you're talking to Joe JONAS!!"

Dana: "I know, right?!"

Everyone laughs while Joe and Dana go skipping around the hotel like maniacs. (Not a surprise for Dana.)

Shelby: "So Kevin… wanna go to the music store?"

Kevin: "YEAHH do you play like guitar or something?"

Shelby: -blushes- "yeah…"

They go off.

Mike: "I'm going to go to the pool to relax."

Loren & Nick: "byee?"

They were left alone.


End file.
